


you exploded into my world (3x baby)

by waquenza



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Backstory, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Thieft, dori doongie and soonie make their debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waquenza/pseuds/waquenza
Summary: “You went back in there alone?” Jisung asked, almost surprised at the motion. Minho grinned mischievously, the same one that made Jisung recruit him in the first place. The same one that also made Jisung feel things he shouldn’t for the older. Jisung, for definitely not the first time, pushed these feelings thoughts aside, and watched as Minho explained the rest of the mission animatedly.‘Fuck’
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 24





	you exploded into my world (3x baby)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas present to a v dear friend of mine. merry christmas n. also minsung art thiefs baby

“ _This is not how this heist was supposed to pan out,”_ The pair heard in their ears as they continued to sprint down the narrow corridor. Minho turned just in time to feel a small hand grasp his free one, the other holding onto the asset, he pulled Jisung along with him, the smaller almost slipping from the force of his pull. “ _Like seriously how do you two manage to fuck up the plan every single time.”_ Seungmin finished in exasperation. Jisung quickly dragged Minho into a storage closet, the male barely having time to question why the door was open in the first place. 

Minho carefully pulled the painting behind himl the modern, abstract beauty suddenly hidden in the darkness of the small utility closet. The pair of males were silent, the darkness of the room hiding their smiles they knew the other was sporting. They stayed as still as possible, hearing the guards trek around the hallway in search of them. Seungmin continued to nag them, (a rant really) as he searched for the smoothest exit, preferably somewhere close to where Hyunjin was waiting.

But they had to rendezvous with him first, and wasting time hiding in the closet isn't helping them in the slightest. The cops have most likely already been notified, (as Jisung _accidentally_ tripped the silent alarm) so they had less time to depart from the building than originally planned. 

“ _Okay, I found a way out,_ ” The intercom buzzed in their ears simultaneously. “Great! Share it with the class.” Jisung replied quietly, slightly shifting so the mop beside him was no longer jabbing into his side. “ _What’s the point when you’ll do what you want anyways?”_ Seungmin snapped back, Jisung muttered a ‘ _well okay then’_ before Seungmin continued. “ _Hyunjin is circling the southwest exit, you guys are in the eastern corridor, the only way there is to pass through the main exhibition hall.”_

“You plan to drop us into the tiger's den Seungminnie? Did we piss you off that much?” Minho muttered, passing on the painting to Jisung. Seungmin’s only reply was a 4-minute time limit, not bothering to play into Minhos’ taunting. Jisung’s hand went to the handle, the other now holding onto the painting of _3x._ (Which was taking most of the space in the already cramped closet.) 

Minho didn’t have to ask what he was doing, as the pair was always in sync, dependent on each other when the time called but sticking to their own devices when impertinent. They worked incredibly well together - hence why they always paired together - even though they were specialists in entire different fields. Jisung being a sharpshooter and Minho a close combat specialist. So when Jisung opened the door, immediately alerting the guards of their position, Minho instantly shot out of the small closet, his hands instinctively coming up to attack the first guard. He only used non-lethal techniques as their instructions were to not kill anyone in the esteemed _Belvedere Museum._

And because the aftermath would be too much attention on the gang for a single lift. 

Minho was already on his 3rd guard, the rest deciding one on one combat was too advantageous on the mafia members' part. The last of the guards came together to make a last stand of sorts, all of them advancing towards Minho in an effort to corner him. Jisung stood to the side watching as Minho fought them off effortlessly, bodies dropping onto the shiny floor one after another, soiling the pristine gleam it once had. Hans’ Stauduacher painting of _3x_ was now against the wall, the abstract painting almost goading the guards into fruitlessly fighting harder.

( _Jisung was aware. He didn’t know if he was awake, but he knew he was alive. So he settled on his awareness. He couldn’t see anything, but that wasn’t much of a problem for him. He could feel the softness of something under him, he could hear the air conditioning run as if it was being chased. He was aware._

_He stayed there for a while, just lying aware of his surroundings, but not being able to interact with them. Until he heard voices._

_“He’s okay. Even though the knife didn’t puncture anything, it was a pretty deep wound. I got the bleeding to stop, stitched him up and everything; so all he needs now is rest.” The deep voice was familiar, Jisung noted in his half comatose state, that much he could surmise. But variting voices was too much of a chore for him so he gave up. He slipped into unconsciousness before hearing the reply of a soft, higher pitched voice._

* * *

  
  


_“....then he tried to pretend that I didn’t just cut his jugular, obviously that didn’t run the way he wanted. So he eventually choked out on his blood.” The male finishes with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. He continues to drink out of the apple juice box, Jisung watching him lazily from his spot on the infirmary bed._

_This was the usual for them now, as Jisung was bedridden for a few weeks as the stab wound healed, and Minho insisted on keeping him company when he wasn’t out stealing high valued art. Jisung usually sat there as he listened to Minho talk, asking questions or cracking jokes every now and then._

_They stared at each other for a moment before Jisung broke away with a light blush circling his neck, threatening to make its way up his cheeks. “Then ya took the asset, took a selfie with said asset, then made your way to the client?” Jisung asked, his steady voice betraying the emotions on his face. Minho finished his juicebox before getting up to toss it in the trash bin._

_“Well yes and no,” He said as he made his way back to his seat, the cold draft in his room causing his skin to rise into goosebumps. Jisung opened his mouth to question the older but he beat him to it. “See I took the selfie, but I forgot the asset so I had to go back.” Minho finished with a pout._

  
  


_“Your ass went back in there alone?” Jisung asked, almost surprised at the motion. Minho grinned mischievously, the same one that made Jisung recruit him in the first place. The same one that also made Jisung feel things he shouldn’t for the older. Jisung, for definitely not the first time, pushed these_ _feelings_ _thoughts aside, and watched as Minho explained the rest of the mission animatedly._

_‘Fuck.’_ )

  
  


The sharpshooter watched as Minho felled the last one, his outreached arm pulling back into his side. He turned towards Jisung, his eyes falling onto the painting beside him, he continued down the hallway, shouting a ‘ _hurry up_ ’ to Jisung. 

They make it to the southwest wing quickly, finding Hyunjin just beyond the double-doors. Minho opened the back door of the black, totally not suspicious van, Jisung climbing in and securing the painting. Hyunjin rolled out the parking lot, just as the first wave of sirens rang in the distance.

* * *

  
  


Jisung watched as Minho gently pet Soonie, the small animal barely purring in response. He was visibly dejected. The male only left for 20 hours, really only because Jisung and him took their sweet time during the mission (effectively angering Seungmin and Chan). Minho sighed deeply, before placing his cat back onto the small bed, Soonie obeying quietly. Jisung stared at Minho as Minho watched Soonie; he could easily tell the older male was downhearted. With the way his shoulders were sagged, and the growing skin discoloration, Jisung also knew his emotions weren’t irrational. Minho had to stop blaming himself, but that was a bridge for another day. 

The older male then walked out the small room, Jisung taking a last glance at the orange cat before following. It turned out that in the 20 hours they were gone, Soonie developed a stomach infection. They were told that as far as stomach infections go, it was nothing serious, and Soonie is expected to make a full recovery. But that did not quell the emotions of the man named Lee Minho, it seemed to only make it worse actually. Especially when the other two cats were nowhere to be found within the base, something about Soonie’s condition scaring them off. 

Jisung followed his lover to the kitchen, Minho silently kneeling down and taking out the cat food. “Is that the plan?” Jisung asked as he watched Minho place the food into the cats’ respective bowls. “They’re going to get hungry eventually.” He muttered. Jisung nodded before he spoke, “And we’re underground, I’m sure they’ll find a rat or two before they come here.” he retaliates. Minho rolls his eyes at him (just for show Jisung decides), “What do you suggest we do then?” 

Jisung claps his hands together dramatically, mood suddenly shifting, as a vast smile threatened to break onto his face, “Let’s hunt them!” he enthusiastically replies- to Minhos’ horror- “Ghostbuster style, baby.” He finishes, making small jazz hands in his place. Minho gives Jisung time to recant the idea, staring at him for an unprecedented amount of time to apologize and actually say something that will fucking _help_. But his boyfriend just stands there, wiggling his eyebrows to provoke him even further. 

“You're a mess Han Jisung.” Minho sighs as he gets up from his kneeling position, both Jisung and himself knowing that he has already given up this (futile) argument.

“Yes, yes, we know.” Jisung grabs the tallers arm, the bag of cat food falling as a result of Jisungs force. Minho only follows along helplessly, not so secretly admiring the way Jisungs’ eyes light up at the prospect of _hunting_ his cats. 

20 minutes later Minho wishes he fought his case harder, as the pair have now roamed the commonplaces of the underground hideout, ruling out those places as they have the most foot traffic. So they are now in the darkest hallways, a flashlight in each of their hands, and their footsteps almost non-existent to the human ear. Jisung leads them, his flashlight pointed straight ahead while Minhos’ constantly twirls around the space in search of the small animals. They walk in sync, their breaths also coinciding with each other. 

Jisung spots a blur run across the hallway, the dark colored fur signaling it was Dori. He stops, Minho mimicking him without question. “Y’know this reminds me of when we first met.” Jisung mutters calmly, hoping that he doesn’t scare away the cat, he then continues walking, though his pace is recognizably slower. Minho processes the statement, his eyebrows scrunching up as he tries to see the resemblance. He follows silently before whispering in return, “How does this correlate to sexual harassment.” 

“It wasn’t sexual harassment.” Jisung swiftly and harshly whispers back. 

Minho looks at the back of his head incredulously, “Says every sexual offender ever.”

  
  


( _Minho passes the third bus stop on that street, using the reflective object to subtly check behind him, successfully passing it off as fixing his hair. There was someone following him. He was sure of it, and he’s usually never wrong. His purser was wearing sunglasses, a mask, a beanie, and unidentifiable clothes; meaning that Minho wasn’t able to gather anything off their physical appearance._

_He decides to do something about it before whoever’s following him opted to take things up a notch. Minho continues walking until he comes across an alley way that he knows is a dead end, his mind already thinking of all ways to get out of this ‘situation’._

_He turns methodically, seeing the suspicious figure out the corner of his eye as he does so, walking farther into the alley, before hiding behind one of the pillars. Only after a couple of seconds does the figure follow him into the small space, walking in comfortably from the looks of it._

_“Lee Know.” The pursuant speaks. Minhos’ heart beating slightly faster at the thought of someone so shady knowing his codename. “I know you’re here, and I’m not looking for a fight. I just want to recruit you for a job.” The person says, their voice now clearer than it was before. Minho guesses he took off his mask, but doesn’t look to confirm his theory, instead staying hidden._

_“Okay, If you don’t come out before I count to 3, I will shoot you when I find you.” The voice said with a bit more vindication. The person starts counting, as Minho thinks to himself, ‘Doesn’t sound like they’re lying.’_

_“One.” Minho hears the draw back of the slide, he would’ve taken it as a bluff, but something tells him not to underestimate the person in front of him._

_‘And if I know what gun it is I can build a strategy off that.’ He reasons once again._

_“Two.”_

_‘Plus who knows if he brought along some friends.’_

_“Two and a half.”_

_Minho rolls his eyes at the use of the half number, standing up from his position behind the concrete pillar. “Why use half intervals if you’re gonna shoot me?” He says as he stalks forward. His pursuant has now taken off his sunglasses, and as he guessed it, his mask._

_“Cause I heard you were quite the visual, didn’t wanna fuck up your pretty face.” He says easily while shrugging his shoulders. Minho stares blankly before asking, “What's the job?”_

  
  


* * *

_“You’re not even trying to hide it anymore.” Minho says to the person behind him, not even bothering to glance back. Jisung, as he now knows his name, only grins in reply, Minho rolling his eyes once again before turning. It seems that ever since the day the older caught Jisung as his tail, he couldn't shake him off. Even after Minho participated in the job for his crew. He just wouldn’t leave him the the fuck alone._

_“Why are you still following me even after we finished the job weeks ago.” Minho asks, making sure to stress the word ‘weeks’, hoping Jisung will take the hint. But Jisung only falls in step with the older, not answering the question, and ignoring Minhos’ obvious indications. He follows Minoh as he takes a seat at a bus stop, sitting way too close for comfort next to the male._

_“Your eyes are really pretty.” Jisung says after 10 minutes of sitting next to each other in silence. Minho looks as the younger with said eyes, before chuckling and grinning. Jisung learned later, much later actually, that he would soon fall in love with that grin._

_“Alright Han Jisung.”_ )

In the end, the pair decide to loop back around, hoping Dori or Soongie got tired of their rebellious phase and went back to the commonspace. They walk in the same silent footsteps, the years of training making it harder to actually trek noise. Turns out they didn’t have to walk far before they heard multiple slews of meows from behind them. Minho quickly swivels around, his face stuck in between scolding or praise. 

But Jisung knows he’ll only be mad at the cats for 5 minutes tops before he’s snuggling them to his chest. And he loves him all the more for it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lqjsbs)


End file.
